


Old News

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 130: Something New.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Old News

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 130: Something New.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Old News 

~

“That’s something new, isn’t it?” asked Teddy. 

James looked in the direction Teddy nodded. “Oh, yeah, I guess.” He shrugged. “Al brought him home one day and he and Lily took one look at each other and that was it.” 

“Love at first sight?” Teddy chuckled. “Do you believe in that?” 

“I dunno.” James took a big breath before clasping Teddy’s hand and squeezing it. “Maybe.” 

Teddy went still. “Jamie—”

“It’s okay,” said James, releasing Teddy’s hand as if he’d been burned. “Just because I’ve always fancied you doesn’t mean—”

“Jamie.”

“I should go.” 

“No wait—”

But James was gone.

~

Teddy found him in the kitchen. “We should talk.” 

James shook his head. “It’s fine.” 

“Jamie—”

Al walked in. “Hey, is there any—?” He paused, eyeing them. Whatever he saw made him blink. “Oops. You two need privacy. I’ll find milk…elsewhere.” And he quickly backed out of the kitchen. 

“Subtle,” deadpanned Teddy.

James snorted. “That’d be something new. I’d better talk to him, otherwise the rumours will fly.”

“Jamie—”

James steamrolled over him. “And since you’re part of the family, I’ll stay out of sight so things aren’t awkward—”

“Fuck that,” snarled Teddy, hauling him close and kissing him. 

~

By the time they separated, Teddy looked horrified. “Damn,” he muttered, backing away from James. “Shit! I didn’t mean to force myself on you—”

“You didn’t.” James grinned. “You did notice the bit where I was kissing you back, right?”

Teddy coughed. “Yes, I picked up on that.” 

“Well,” said James, edging closer, “that’s _usually_ an indicator the other person’s on board.” 

Teddy exhaled. “Right. I just…this’d be something new, Jamie. Everyone we love’s outside that door. I don’t want to hurt them.” 

“Neither do I.” 

Teddy smiled faintly. “So we’re really doing this?”

James pressed close again. “Definitely.” 

~

When they emerged from the kitchen, everyone turned to stare, and James felt himself flushing. He tried to edge away from Teddy, but Teddy wasn’t having it. Instead, he reached for James’ hand in full view of everyone, linking their fingers. 

“Finally!” cried Lily. She grinned. “I win! Everyone pay up!”

As people began to groan and reach into their robes, James frowned. “Wait, how—?”

Lily snorted. “This isn’t something new. You’ve been in love with Teddy forever. This had to happen someday.” 

“They _bet_ on my love life,” James muttered. “Loving family my—”

“At least they’re ours,” chuckled Teddy. 

~


End file.
